cozyforestfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MoonstoneTheGem/"New" Species Idea I Guess???
Sooo, um, I saw this this morning in a Youtube video and I couldn't stop laughing??? Like...people. Actually. Believe. This. That there are DEMON LIZARD PEOPLE among us. Like, I kinda love this?? Obviously i'm going to make a "species guide" after doing research and i'm probably gonna have less "types" to keep it simple but LOL. If you decide to make one of these just know that they will have a "lizard" form and a "disguise" which will still have something smally off that only characters like Conspiracy would notice. Just hold off on the actually lizard designs tho, because apparently there's a hierarchy. As of right now, I know the Albino one with wings is like, god level status. I'll update this soon. UPDATE OFFICIAL SPECIES GUIDE History Reptilians are a hidden species in the Happy Tree Friends world and no one knows they really exist. These beings are only known to be placed on Earth by a god-like being and the original Reptilians modified and genetically altered their own species into multiple sub-types. The reason for this is unknown but there are 3 Tiers in the Reptilian species. Behavior About 80 to 85% of Reptilians are violent and uncaring creatures. This is evident by them experimenting on their own species without any second thoughts. Their goal seems to be to control the normal animal race, or at the very least, study them. They have the ability to shape shift into a normal looking animal in order to do this. The Reptilians reproduce mainly be harvesting the needed cells as social or family structure is non-existent in their society. They are able to reproduce naturally however if they wished too. The few kind Reptilians are mainly seen as outcasts and often are in disguise more often. Appearance All of the reptilians are genderless by biological nature but they usually end up choosing one to form as and keep themselves that way. Most of the species have Dark Dirty Green colors or occasionally Brown. For disguises there are a limited selection of species, but all of them retain Dark colors and they cannot replicate the colors Blue, Yellow, Pink, or Purple. Oftentimes something will be wrong with the species they choose (such as a cat disguise having a short stubby tail) or their eyes can flicker for a few split seconds. RED strokes are the required items for that particular species. BLUE strokes are optional options. The COLOR SPOTS on the 2nd Tier are extra options for those 2 species. They can also be any shade of Dark Green. 1st Tier 1. Dacori These are considered the "gods" of the Reptialian race. They are all identical in shape and color minus the horns, which can vary. They do not have disguises and rarely show themselves in person since the others do all of their work. 2nd Tier 2nd Tier Reptilians are capable of shapeshifting into these added species along with the ones in the 3rd Tier. These special species include Boars, Jackals, Large Cats, and rarely, Birds. 2. Star Priests and Guides These Reptilian species all have Angular patterns on their heads and underbellies. They all have Red eyes as well. Their mouths can be either beak-like or like a regular lizard. Mainly, they are also the most likely to have special brighter coloring than any other Reptilian type. These beings are the closest to the Dacori and they are known to study and watch the stars for hours on end. They claim to be able to sense future deaths or catastrophic events. Star Priests also are the overseers of 3rd Tier Reptilians and crueler ones can harshly punish those below them. 3. Healers and Guardians These types of Reptilians are the only ones that are able to have a Cobra like snake flaps around their heads, though not all of them do. Their mouths can be either beak-like or normal and their eyes can be either Red or Grey. The Healers and Guardians are known for being kinder than the Star Priests. As their name implies, they can heal any living thing and they are also very smart and clever. 3rd Tier 3rd Tier Reptilians are capable of shapeshifting into Squirrels, Badgers, Porcupines and Hedgehogs, Rats and Mice, Civets, and Guinea Pigs. 4. Original Reptilans Despite their lack of variety, these were the original and very first Reptilians put on Earth, who started and eventually created the other types. They don't exactly have a big role now, but they still exist. They also all have a sharp scale on the base of their tails. 5. Long Jaws The long jaws most similarly resemble crocodiles and aligators. They are considered the "rejects" as they were originally meant to be the Warrior subspecies but were found unfit. Long Jaws are known for being frail, skinny, and overall weak when it comes to physical combat. 6. Warriors These are the current warriors. They all have flaps that protrude from their backs and their eyes can be Red along with grey. They all have head markings as well. The Warriors are surprisingly not violent as of current observations, but they do fight incredibly well when forced too. 7. Feeders The Reptilian race is known to have some kind of sinister agenda against tree friends and Feeders are the most obvious example. These species are somewhat primal hunters and will feast on living tree friends. They can be calmed down with enough effort and think like the others. (Welp, that was a lot hhh-) Category:Blog posts